The dolls that I made
by RyuuKai
Summary: Life always takes a strange turn one way or another. Time never stands still Kai learned a little too late.... Oneshot Rating for Character death...


_Well this is what happens when you listen to Marilyn manson I suggest you listen to the songs while reading this fic two songs in one fic this occured because my friend made a music anime video for me which had two songs in one vid some how Kai sprang into my mind and this was born. _

_being left behind is a terrible thing ne? make yourself a hot chocolate before you sit down this is the longest one-shot ive ever written lol. __**Songs are The dolls that I made and God eat god**_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but this idea..._

_This is mainly rated for character death._

_**By Kaizer kun**_

_**The dolls that I made...**_

_**Dear god do you want to tear your knuckles down and hold yourself**_

_**Dear god can you climb off that tree**_

_**meet in the shape of a 'T'**_

The house was dark mainly due to all of the thick curtains being drawn, four people sat at the dining table looking as though they were at a tea party...

Kai gently pushed the hair out of Takao's eyes, and placed a cup infront of him, pushing his chair closer to the table.

_**Dear god the paper says you were the King in the black limousine**_

_**Dear John and all the King's men can't put your head together again**_

Standing carefully making sure not to knock anything. Kai went to the second place setting.

Dull golden eyes looked forward, seeing nothing.

Kai gently tightened the hair bands, that tied the raven haired boys hair with. Making sure no loose hair was visible. Hoping not to make the beautiful tail of hair messed again, like the first time.

He did up Rei's collar, and pushed him forward. The neko jin getting the first cup.

"You dont like milk in your tea do you? You always like it bitter..."

_**The only smiling are you dolls that I made but you are plastic and so are your brains**_

Kai gently put the cup down. Making sure Rei was propped properly, he didnt want to sculd his already wilting skin, and straightened out the knapkin and put a small tea spoon by the side and carefully made his way round him.

_**Dear god the sky is as blue as a gunshot wound**_

He tousled the messy mop of blonde hair, and drew out a modestly sized compact from his pocket and crounched down next to the drawn out chair.

"Morning Max... Did you like the cartoons I put on for you this morning?"

A small smile graced his lips as he opened the compact, with a small snapping sound and pulled out the small but thickly bristled brush, and dabbed it lightly in the ivory coloured powder.

"Why you like those american Monstrousities I'll never know. Im sure they rot your brain..."

Kai delicately ran the brush over the slightly greying face, drew back the brush and recovered it with the ivory powder.

_**Dear god if you were alive you know we'd kill you**_

"But you were feeling homesick werent you? You thought I didnt notice didnt you?" Kai chuckled at the cold, unmoving boy next to him.

"Im your captain, I notice all these little things... Like when your depressed I make you train you may not always like but it took your mind off your problems didnt it?"

Max's face was nearly at its normal palour now, as Kai was softly blending the contours of the boys face with his deathly pale hands. His finger tips ghosting over skin blending the powder and making it look smoothe.

_**Before the bullets before the flies**_

"You guys may not have noticed it, but I always watched out for you..."

_Snap... _he slipped the compact into his pocket and gently turned Max's chair to face the table, and dragged it forwards.

"I''ll be right back" he patted Max's head and walked into the kitchen, and prepared Max's drink a kind smile stretched the former captains face, as he put the milkshake infront of the once bouncy blonde.

"Strawberry your favourite I even stuck some strawberries round the rim of the glass see?"

_**Before authorities take out my eyes **_

Kai frowned slightly from the lack of enthusiasm from his friend, then smacked himself in the head and sighed frustratedly.

"I forgot the spray cream!!"

The dual haired boy shook his head hard, and slowly his kind smile returned to the pallid features.

"Dont worry Max I'll get it!!"

_**the only smiling are you dolls that I made but you are plastic and so are your brains **_

Trying not to spill it, Kai reset the strawberry milkshake infront the blonde. Smiling when he didnt pounce on it.

"Wow Max, I made it so well you want to admire it first?" Kai almost laughed.

"Dont take too long or the cream will melt"

_**In space the stars are no nearer Just glitters like a morgue And I dreamed I was a spaceman Burned like a moth in a flame And our world was so fucking gone**_

I frowned as I turned to face the chair in the corner of the room, the body more slouched than the others.

"Are you going to apologise yet?" Kai sighed tiredly, as he stood up from his place from the table, and went into the corner of the room and knelt infront of the slumping figure.

"You really caused alot of trouble for me you know... Ive only kept you here because it would make the others unhappy if you left. So why dont you just apologise and come back to the table?"

Only silence answered. Causing me to let out a repressed snarl as I shot to my feet.

_**I'm not attached to your world Nothing heals, nothing grows**_

Kenny's mangled face stared back at me thick bandages wrapped tightly round his head dull bloodstains still seeped through though in smaller amounts than in the beginning.

"Dont you want to stay with us!!" Kai screamed hysterically at the battered corpse. That not even thick bandaging could hide the serious blow to the back of the head.

_**I'm not attached to your world Nothing heals, nothing grows**_

"You kept on about us all staying together Kenny!!"

Kai dropped to his knees with a sickening thump, as he shakily embraced himself.

"You... You guys are the only family I have!!"

_**Because it's a great big white world And we are drained of our colors We used to love ourselves, We used to love one another**_

_**Xx Flash back 3 months ago xX**_

_"Well guys looks like we made it!!" Takao laughed loudly as the others grinned. All of them now in they're twenties..._

_"Yeah but we're also at the crossroads" chipped in Rei wisely._

_'Crossroads?' I thought blankly, but didnt think on it until they continued._

_"Yeah well we may go are seperate ways but we'll always have our fantastic memmories!!"Laughed Max, as he took a swig of his drink slightly missing his mouth, causing the drips to run down his chin as he quickly rubbed it away with his hand._

_'Memmories??'_

_**All my stitches itch My prescriptions low, **_

_"Well we just got a figure out what we're gonna do know" Takao said thoughtfully, slurping his drink._

_"Im going back to stay with my mom in America, and Kenny's going over to do research with her so why dont you come with us?"enquired Max._

_Takao made a strange happy sound, and glomped Max._

_"Well im going back home to China, Sensei really needs my help. Im gonna miss you guys..." Rei smiled wistfully and joined Max and Takao for they're group hug._

_'They're leaving...'_

_"You coming Kai?" Chirped Takao._

_Before I even had chance to respond._

_"Oh come on Takao dont start dragging Kai with us, he wants to stay here."_

_"Bu-" I stuttered._

_"Besides with me you and Max we cant possibly take anyone else that would be taking advantage of Judy" Said Kenny his eyes now engrossed on the data on his laptop_

_Takao nodded begrudgingly "Guess your right... bet your looking forward to some piece and quiet. Right Kai?"_

_I just sat there motionless... they're leaving..._

_'They think I want this?'_

_"Well we better call it a night we've got along day ahead of us tomorrow" announced Rei who stretched tierdly._

_The rest of them nodded and went to they're seperate rooms except Kenny who wanted to analyse this new data for a little while longer._

_**I wish you were queen Just for today In a world that's so white what else could I say?**_

_I looked at the still small brunette. 'Did he truely have no idea about what I wanted?'_

_"Arent you going to go to bed Kai its late?" spoke up Kenny looking up from his laptop, with concern on his see able features._

_"You dont want to worry the others do you?"_

_I glared at his sharply. Crimson eyes almost seemed like liquid blood for a few moments narrowing sharply. 'Since when had he been my elder?'_

_I stood up walked up behind him glaring at his back he seemed to have sensed this by the tightening muscles in his back._

_"What is your problem with me __KENNY__..." I snarled as I gently but firmly placed my hands on his shoulders. _

_I could feel him quiver slightly making me smirk. 'This is how it should be...'_

_He turned his head round biting his lip furiously._

_"B-because they'res no point with someone like __YOU__ coming" Kenny managed to snap though more than obviously flustered._

_I blinked slightly and tilted my head. "Explain..."_

_"Even if you do come with us, what will you do huh? You have NEVER, completed anything you have ever started. And you cant even say your good company!! and you'll end up leaving when you get bored, and im sick to DEATH of you making Takao cry and making the rest of us forgive you!!" Kenny panted loudly after his long pent up rant._

_Kai just looked at him silently his bloody eyes burning with fury._

_"LIES..." Kai snarled making Kenny tremble._

_Swallowing hard to clear the lump in his throat, Kenny replied._

_"Why dont you ask him? Them. See if they really want to go"_

_Kai released him. It was obvious what Kenny was doing.. A challenge to see if any of the bladebreakers would speak up... envite him... stay for him..._

_"I'll be back..." Kai swept through the dark corridoors and entered the first room._

_**And hell was so cold**_

_"Hey Rei..."_

_Rei stopped mid movement surprized by the sudden intrusion his Taichi halted._

_"Kai whats up?" Rei looked over at the team captain curiously knowing this was unusual practise for the stoic teen- or man now as it would seem... he smiled fondly at him._

_"I was wondering, do you really want to get back to China?"_

_Rei blinked in surprize. "Of course!! I really miss my friends and family and my village really needs me right now" Rei laughed slightly embarassed "Im getting nostalgic already"_

_Rei turned and walked into the bathroom, Kai followed silently behind._

_**All the vases are so broken**_

_"Im gonna miss you guys but I think thats the right decision, we all have to move on eventually..." Rei bent over the sink and put his hair in the look warm water, and started to scrub._

_Kai sighed his eyes looking sorrowfully pained at the Neko jin._

_"Im sorry Rei..."_

_**And the roses tear our hands all open**_

_"Wha. Kai-"_

_"Gurgggll" Rei coughed as he floundered in the basin of water, Kai keeping his head down by firmly holding his neck. _

_Though he kept his eyes firmly closed. Dranzers weilder did not want to witness this. Only when the struggling stopped for only god knows how long, did Kai open his eyes..._

_**  
Mother Mary, miscarry**_ _**But we pray just like insects**_

_I dried my hands off on the towel trying not to look behind though knowing I would eventually have to I walked out of Rei's room and closed the door..._

_'Takao...' I sighed softly to myself 'If he doesnt-... I'll have to carry this ALL out...'_

_**And the world is so ugly now**_

_I knocked in the door and entered. "Takao..." I whispered into the darkness._

_"Ka- Kai..." groaned Takao sleepily. _

_"Do you know what time it is? Some of us are trying to sleep"Takao whined turing over._

_"This is important." Kai whispered, as he made his way across the room and sat on the edge of the bed. Takao rolled over now facing Kai, as he squinted trying to make out the other boys face in the darkness._

_"Do you really want to go with Kenny and Max to america?"_

_Yep!!" bounced Takao enthusiastcally, suddenly feeling more awake._

_"No I mean do you REALLY want to go..."_

_"Yeah why?"Blinked Takao confused as always._

_"Even if it means leaving people behind"Kai said this slowly hoping this would sink into his best friends head._

_**Because it's a great big white world And we are drained of our colors We used to love ourselves, We used to love one another**_

_"I dont want to leave people behind... But sometimes you have to..."said Takao sadly_

_"Goodbye Takao..."_

_"But Kai you can always-"_

_Kai's crimson eyes shot open He said-_

_"Kaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!" _

_Takao bolted upright as the lights in the room flashed on. Kenny stood there eyes wide and trembled._

_"Rei... you... HOW COULD YOU!!" The young man screeched, as he looked at his former captain in horror. _

_"You.. you..."_

_"What is it Chief?" Takao asked after he had run over to his friends side._

_"Kai he killed Rei!!-" Kenny was sharply cut off, as something collided with the back of his head._

_**All my stitches itch My prescriptions low, **_

_Takao caught Kenny in his arms, feeling something warm and sticky covering his hands._

_Takao's eyes widened in realisation, and looked at the figure looming over him. Kai who seemed to look even more eerie in the artificial light with foggy eyes._

_"K-Kai... how could you do this!!"screamed Takao_

**I wish you were queen Just for today**

_Kai stood over him while he sobbed brokenly over his dead friend. Looking blankly at the shuddering boy, feeling numb detatched as if he werent really looking at this heart breaking scene._

_**All my stitches itch My prescriptions low, I wish you were queen Just for today In a world that's so white what else could I say?**_

_Finally managing to pull himself together enough to speak, Takao raised his head looking sharply up at the dazed dual hair._

_"I hate you Kai!! I hate you!!"He screamed at the top of his lungs, his eyes burning with hatred tears rolling off his cheeks like a stream._

**It's a great big white world And we are drained of our colors We used to love ourselves, We used to love one another**

_Takao stood up and threw himself at Kai blindly. Unable to see himself through the tears, shaking him hard._

_"Why!! Tell me why!!"_

_"Because I love you all..."_

_Takao's eyes widened as his took a step back from the other man, finally taking in the distant look in his eyes._

_"Kai..."Takao whispered softly "C-Can you here me?" he stuttered on the point of hysterics._

_Kai's now dull crimson eyes just stared blankly at him, seeing but really seeing him._

_**All my stitches itch My prescriptions low, I wish you were queen Just for today**_

_Takao started trembling incontrolably at the unseeing eyes, that no longer seemed here... _

_Takao slowly stepped to the side and took another step, nothing, another nothing._

_The dull crimson eyes appearing to be stuck on the wall, he was almost to the door now. _

_He closed his eyes and let out a heavy sigh. _

_Once opened he let out a choked up silent scream, as a pair of dull eyes looked straight into his own._

_'I didnt even hear him move...' _

_**All my stitches itch My prescriptions low, I wish you were queen Just for today In a world that's so white what else could I say?**_

_Kai released his hold on Takao's neck, and let him fall to the floor. _

_His hands still tingling with warmth of the friction. Though his mind did not register it, and made his way to the final room..._

_**Xx End of flash back xX**_

Kai stood up and sat by Takao, and put his head in his lap and nuzzled him softly.

"Least you wanted to stay right?"

Crimson eyes glanced up at the glassy blue ones. Who's cold unmoving mouth said nothing, like always.

He shrugged it off his friends had been a little quiet lately, but that didnt bother him.

My eyes flicked to Rei, and noticed his hair was starting to unravel again. Picking up the near by brush on the dresser I removed his head band and set to work,humming softly as I did so.

_**All my stitches itch My prescriptions low, I wish you were queen Just for today In a world that's so white what else could I say?**_

_**The End**_

_Wow... this is pretty screwed up... 0o despite writing a death fic I still didnt expect it to end like that... hmmmmmmmmm Please tell me what you think_

_**Dont forget to REVIEW**_


End file.
